oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Davis
Background After graduating from Hogwarts, Jake set out to travel the world. He worked his way east, doing odd jobs for various wizards and foreign magi as he traveled. He went through the Middle East, parts of Russia and China, and spent nearly a decade wandering through Europe and Asia. Eventually he wound up in Hong Kong where he landed in a spot of trouble and nearly lost his life. Jake was told by a traveling mystic that his only hope was to return to London as his destiny awaited him there. Packing up and returning to his childhood home, Jake found that his parents were a little afraid of the wizard he'd become. So he applied for a job at St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies, using the knowledge he'd picked up on his travels as a healer in the plants and potions ward. Jake recently left St. Mungo's for a teaching position at Hogwarts. He now serves as the herbology professor at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Family Jake's parents are both muggles who are uncomfortable with their magical son's talents and abilities. Hogwarts Years Jake was a lackluster student who cared more about his free time than his study time. He did achieve good marks in Potions, Herbology, and Charms. He never tried out for the quidditch team, and he was never appointed a prefect. Relationships Jake went out a few times with Hogwarts Professor Deirdre O'Callaghan after he first returned to London. He then dated Lanie Blackstone for several years, but once Jake discovered that Lanie was a Death Eater their relationship turned difficult for both of them. Jake broke off the relationship when Lanie confessed that she had lied to him about turning herself into the Ministry of Magic and had not been working undercover for them to overthrow the Death Eaters. MP Involvement Jake and his date Deirdre O'Callaghan were on the dance floor of a St. Mungo's fundraiser when two Ministry fugitives, Lucien Devereaux and May Lockwood appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Neither Jake nor his dance partner were harmed by the unexpected appearance of the two persons who then topped the Ministry's Most Wanted list. Quotes "I hope you find somebody who loves it when you lie, because I don't think you can stop. And I hope you never feel the way I feel right now when the person you loved the most tells you that it's all just been a big joke of a lie for them." -- From Answers "You were both trying to help," Jake repeated, keeping a neutral expression on his face. "That's very admirable of both of you. It's not often that I run across students who are quite so helpful." He nodded his head several times to emphasize what he was saying. "In fact, I am so overwhelmed by the fact that both of you want to be helpful, that I have a job for you. The two of you can stay and clean up the greenhouse here. When it's all back to the way it was before class started, then the two of you can head back to the castle." Jake clapped his hands together. "I think it's the best idea I've had all day in fact." -- From How Fast Can a Mushroom Go? Seeing the plant distracted by Edmund's movements, Jake was ready to call it a day when the stubborn sapling slapped his student's face. No. Hell, no. No plant was going to get the better of one of Jake's students and get away with it. With a loud battle cry, Jake launched himself onto the plant and physically restrained as much of it as he could using his weight and size to keep the thing relatively still. The branches slapped at his legs and stomach, but he had one long branch firmly held underneath his gloved hand. -- From How far do those branches reach? See also Category:Silver Category:OMAdians Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:Wizard Category:Muggleborn Category:Gryffindor Category:Hogwarts Category:Professor Category:Deaths